Perfecto, etéreo, inalcanzable
by Miss Wong
Summary: Le enseñó el curso de las estrellas sobre el firmamento, con falta de aliento le explicó el eterno infinito, lo extraño y hermoso que era simplemente existir. Años después Hinami trató de escribirlo porque no deseaba—no podía olvidarlo, pero jamás halló un papel. Kaneki sabía muchas cosas y ahora su nombre no era más que un recuerdo olvidado. Viñeta.


**«Perfecto, etéreo, inalcanzable** »

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
**

Le enseñó el curso de las estrellas sobre el firmamento, con falta de aliento le explicó el eterno infinito, lo extraño y hermoso que era simplemente existir. Años después Hinami trató de escribirlo porque no deseaba—no _podía_ olvidarlo, pero jamás halló un papel. Kaneki _sabía_ muchas cosas y ahora su nombre no era más que un recuerdo olvidado.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _;_; TG acabará con mi vida._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

Kaneki sabía muchas cosas.

A Hinami le agradaba pensar que era como un libro andante, un libro con patas. Sus delicadas páginas balanceándose al compás del viento desplegando un aroma suave y empalagoso, sus infinitas letras surcando los cielos como aves. Kaneki sabía muchas cosas. Conocía palabras extrañas de las que Hinami manifestaba profunda curiosidad (—hermano, ¿cómo se lee esto?) y sonreía emocionada al notar que Kaneki siempre guardaba una respuesta bajo su manga, como un secreto oculto. Él era perfecto.

(al menos, para Hinami, lo era).

Su perfección roza límites insospechados. Hinami sabe que no debería pensar de esa manera pues su madre siempre le dijo que idealizar a las personas no estaba bien, cada una de ellas cargaba sobre sus espaldas un lamento silencioso e invisible que, una vez se liberaba, era imposible de controlar. Pero Kaneki no era así, simplemente _no_. Él era (fue, es, _será_ ) perfecto.

Como cuando al llegar a la cafetería él le otorgaba una de sus sonrisas matutinas, sosteniendo una taza de café en su mano y gesticulando un animado «buenos días, Hinami-chan» que ella siempre se alegraba de oír. O como esa vez que aún teniendo multitud de quehaceres por llevar a cabo dentro de la cafetería él las hizo a un lado solo para leer junto a ella, ambos en silencio, incluso si Hinami le miraba de reojo oculta tras las páginas de su libro.

Y aún cuando su cabello se marchó para dar paso a un tono níveo que Hinami le gustaba acariciar ( _vaya, hermano, es como nieve sobre tu cabeza_ ), aún cuando todos le advertían que fuera cuidadosa, que él ya _no era_ el mismo y que tal vez podría salir lastimada... ¿cómo podían afirmar algo tan erróneo? ¿Cómo podía él haber cambiado _tanto_ si cada vez que ella lo visitaba, él le sonreía igual que antes? «Que bueno que viniste a visitarme» le decía, Hinami atravesando la puerta de la mano de Tsukiyama «Siempre me hace feliz verte».

Y mientras el grupo debatía infinidad de planes que Hinami no comprendía del todo Kaneki la envolvía con sus brazos fuertemente, su pequeña espalda chocando contra su pecho, su voz resonando firme a través de su piel mientras daba multitud de órdenes aquí y allá. Entonces la niña alzaba la mirada, las pequeñas yemas de sus dedos trazando efímeras caricias sobre esos fuertes brazos anclados a su alrededor y oyendo su propio corazón latir descontroladamente ante semejante cercanía. Y Kaneki descendía la mirada cuando la conversación terminaba, sonriéndole cálidamente y apartando con su mano los mechones rebeldes de su cabello marrón «ya es hora de cortar esta melena, ¿no crees?»

Entonces Hinami se pregunta por qué todo se siente tan inalcanzable y perfecto a la vez. Como cuando lo observó ocultar su rostro bajo la palma de sus manos dejando escapar un profundo suspiro que Hinami supo no era una buena señal. ( _Él me necesita_ ). Entonces se acercó, rodeando su brazo alrededor de su cuello porque nadie dentro de esa habitación parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. Él sostuvo su mano con firmeza, sus ojeras demasiado perturbadoras para mirarlas fijamente.

(estoy _bien_ , Hinami).

Pero eso no era cierto, _nunca_ lo fue. Hinami lo supo mucho tiempo después cuando las cosas empeoraron y todo lo que comenzó a considerar su familia (su nuevo hogar, una esperanza, _él_ ) se desvanecieron como agua evaporada. Lo supo cuando recordó aquella vez en la que se perdió dentro de un bosque muy grande en donde su madre la había llevado para jugar. Hinami quería perseguir el arco iris, convencida de que podía atraparlo. Creía ver el sitio donde tocaba el suelo, creía que podía alcanzarlo. Con Kaneki sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Perfecto, etéreo, _inalcanzable_.

Le enseñó el curso de las estrellas sobre el firmamento, con falta de aliento le explicó el eterno infinito, lo extraño y hermoso que era simplemente existir. Años después Hinami trató de escribirlo porque no deseaba—no _podía_ olvidarlo, pero jamás halló un papel. Kaneki _sabía_ muchas cosas y ahora su nombre no era más que un recuerdo olvidado.

—Se ha vuelto muy guapo, ¿no crees? —pregunta Eto en la cima de un edificio, ambas observando a Haise abandonar la central de la CCG junto a sus compañeros mientras el muchacho deja escapar infinidad de carcajadas, risas que hacen que el corazón de Hinami vuelva a latir después de permanecer muerto durante _tanto_ tiempo.

Las palabras de su compañera son dulces como la miel pero amargas al paladar. Sin embargo ya no hay nada lo suficientemente fuerte para destruirla. Eto abandona el edificio con una risita burlona e Hinami mantiene los puños apretados mientras su mirada cae fija sobre Haise. ( _Mírame, por favor, alza la mirada, mírame..._ )

Pero nunca lo hace.

—¿Sabes por qué fue creado el universo, Hinami? —le dijo una vez cuando la encontró llorando, bajito, por la muerte de su madre.

¿Lo hará algún día?

—Para ser contemplado por tus bonitos ojos. Pero no puedes hacerlo si están repletos de lágrimas, ¿verdad?

Hinami se siente culpable de romper su promesa. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas otra vez y ya no le importa el estúpido universo o si las páginas del libro que está leyendo se humedecen de nuevo. Porque conoce de memoria la opinión de los demás, sabe cuan estúpida puede ser al esperar algo que tal vez nunca llegará, algo tan inalcanzable como el arco iris que una vez intentó atrapar. Pero sabe que él la quiso tanto como ella. Sabe que aún lo quiere, tanto que podría morirse por ello. Y él también la quiere, solo que no lo sabe.

No supo que lo hizo cuando la salvó de su propio padre, la única persona en quien Haise confía ciegamente. No supo que la quería cuando la dejó bajo su cuidado incluso por encima de las quejas de sus superiores ( _déjala bajo mi cuidado, yo me encargaré de ella_ ). No supo cuánto la quiso, pero eso no importaba ahora. Hinami lo amaría por ambos.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunta, consternado y olvidando por un instante el verdadero labor de su visita, interrogarla, y avanzando hacia un terreno más íntimo, más personal.

Hinami luce cansada tras el vidrio de la habitación.

—Me agrada que vengas a visitarme —susurra, y sabe que él puede oírla.

 _Me hace feliz verte de nuevo._

* * *

Ah, tengo **TANTO** que decir sobre ellos dos.

Desde que Hinami apareció en el manga hubo **una conexión muy sweet** entre ellos dos, muy de **hermano-mayor/hermana-menor** , pero por parte de Hinami siempre sentí que **hubo algo más.** No creo atreverme a decir que estaba **enamorada** de él o algo así, pero creo que todos de niños siempre tuvimos algún tipo de **crush** con alguien mayor ( _a mi me gustaba el vecino que vivía a unas cuadras de mi casa_ X'D) a quien no solo admiramos, sino que sentimos el revoloteo de alguna mariposa en el estómago.

Incluso si **Hinami** es una de los personajes que más **shippea Touken** en el manga, sigo insistiendo en el hecho de que su manera de preocuparse o querer a Kaneki (al menos para mi) esconde _algo más_. Yo más que nadie comprendo que no todos amamos de la misma manera y tenemos diferentes formas de demostrarlo, pero a diferencia de **Touka** que quizás es más **fría** o **distante** , Hinami siempre demostró su amor/cariño por Kaneki de una manera **muy evidente** , especialmente ahora que creció y estamos en RE.

I mean, no digo que Touka no ame a Kaneki, para nada, todos sabemos que ella fue la primera en empezar a sentir cosas por él. Pero desde que Kaneki se transformó en Haise, es como que ella decidió simplemente **'esperarlo'** y seguir atendiendo la cafetería. En el último capítulo que salió donde aparece **Uta** , mencionan a Kaneki y ella continúa diciendo que **'hará lo que decidió hacer desde un principio'** que (yo creo) es mantenerse entre las sombras y seguir pendiente de Kaneki pero bajo el disfraz de una camarera, para no armar tantos problemas y mantener todo controlado, **estilo Yoshimura** , que si bien su papel dentro de la lucha era importante siempre lo hizo desde lejos. Con esto no quiero decir que Touka no se preocupe por Kaneki, sino que tiene **otra manera** de hacerlo.

Pero después tenemos a _Hinami_ , que **abandonó todo** ( _su hogar junto a Touka, sus sueños/objetivos en la vida como pudo haber sido ir a la universidad y todo, como hizo Touka_ ) para entrar en **Aogiri** , solo por Kaneki. **¿Entienden hacia donde voy? (?)** Si bien Touka está alejada y actúa desde lejos, recibiendo información de Uta y toda la cosa, Hinami se metió en la boca del lobo abandonando toda la vida 'humana' que pudo tener, entrenó durante mucho tiempo para alcanzar un **puesto respetable en el grupo** y se arriesga **todos los días** contra los de la **CCG** solo para poder serle de ayuda a Kaneki, porque es obvio que estando en Aogiri las probabilidades de acercarse a Kaneki son mucho más frecuentes (y ni decirlo ahora que la tienen secuestrada). A donde quiero llegar con todo esto es que el amor de Hinami por Kaneki es **mucho más expresivo** , **impulsivo, intenso**. Ya sea un amor de **romance** o un **amor de hermanos** , siempre me conmovió lo mucho que ella lo quería y como a pesar de los años y de todo lo que pasó ella sigue ahí solo por él. Lol, **shippeo Ayato/Hinami** con todo mi corazón últimamente pero no descarto el cariño que ella le siente a Kaneki, la manera en que envió al demonio todo el plan que tenía con Aogiri para salvarlo de **Takizawa**. Idk, Kaneki siempre vivía protegiéndola cuando era pequeña y que ahora ella haya entrado en Aogiri solo para poder protegerlo a él, es como si estuviera pagándole una deuda o algo así. Dios mio, **Tokyo Ghoul es tan trágico** XDDDDDD, sorry por este monólogo, pero **#fangirl** y estoy segura que me comprenden(?). De verdad siento que Hinami es la que más sufrió con el cambio de Kaneki.

Ugh, en fin, termino con esto porque esta nota de autor es más larga que el fic en sí.

¿ **Reviews,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
